Altus Vicis, Ferreus Vicis
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Sequel to Carpe Diem. Minnie Meyers lives in a world full of turmoil, inside the home and outside. With women's suffrage the headliner, and former newsies grown up and different, will she ever find the high times in these hard times?
1. Eight Years Gone

**A/N the First: Okay, I know I probably shouldn't have done this (I really need another fanfic right? eeeek!), but I did. This is the sequel for the much acclaimed **_**Carpe Diem**_** so if you haven't read that one, it would benefit you to do so in order that you won't be confused. WARNING for my readers: as much as I love you all and like to keep you happy, the chances of my updating this story quickly are slim. You'll probably find large gaps between chapters and for this I am truly sorry. :-(**

**A/N the Second: For my sanity (and yours) I will not be writing in a way to show the Newsies' accents. Everyone knows they have the various New York accents, so do I really need to torture myself trying to spell them all out how it sounds? I've never even been to New York. So yeah, that's my excuse why you'll find everything spelled correctly. Use your imagination if you really want the accents. :-P**

**A/N the Third: the title of this fic is Latin for "High Times, Hard Times."**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any newsie. Not even the wonderful and adorable Les (tragic really), I do own Minnie and her family (minus Thomas), and Cricket, and a couple others (you will know them obviously), but everyone else belong solely to Disney._

* * *

**Altus Vicis, Ferreus Vicis**

**Chapter 1: Eight Years Gone**

"_Things don't change; we change."_

_--Henry David Thoreau_

"Minnie! Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!"

The sound of several voices chanting my name caused me to open my eyes slowly. My bed jostled and shook as three overexcited bodies flung themselves on it, bouncing up and down lightly. I sat up quickly, frowning at them slightly.

"Girls! Stop it; you'll break the springs for sure!"

Three pairs of blue eyes rolled at my authoritative tone. Sighing, I flung back my coverlet and stood, hoping that my getting off the bed would deter them from bouncing on it any longer. It worked. With no one to annoy, they stopped their cavorting and pouted for a while. I gave them each a pointed look.

"Helen, Lilly, Ruth, I need to get dressed for school now," I told them.

They exchanged glances and then filed out of the room, much less enthusiastically then they had entered. Shutting the door behind them, I began to get ready for the day. Walking across my expansive bedroom, I opened my wardrobe and looked over my things. I spotted an old jumper from many years ago and smiled faintly.

It had been eight years since my older sister Maggie brought us to live at Uncle Leo's mansion. Soon my oldest sibling, Thomas, came to join us. After a long while, and some coaxing, my father moved in as well. We all lived together for many happy years. Then four years ago Uncle Leo died. It was a sad time for all of us. Papa sold the mansion and we all moved to another one in Manhattan where he had obtained a job as a carpenter (apparently he had the skill for woodwork). We all started going to school there. Maggie however, moved back to Brooklyn just three years ago, in order to live with Spot Conlon, her new husband. I missed her dearly.

Papa got married that year as well. To a young lady named Katherine. She seemed nice enough, but we were still getting used to her. She had long chestnut locks and deep brown eyes. Tall and willowy, she stood at almost the same height as Papa. She had a stern mouth, which seldom smiled, but when it did we knew she was greatly amused at something. I had yet to hear her laugh. Why Papa would choose such a sober woman I could not comprehend. But they loved each other and I suppose that's all that mattered in the end.

Thomas bought an apartment in town, but he remained close to the family, working with Papa at the carpentry shop. As for me and the rest of the girls, well we went to school and went to social gatherings. Talk of the town these days was women's suffrage, and we discussed it around the house almost as often as we did at school and at parties.

The triplets, Mary, and Florence were too young to go to parties, but they attended the ones held at our house and their friends had their own little parties of their own throughout the week. It was a hectic yet somehow organized life, and I liked it. Well, most of it. There was a new addition to the family now. A bright eyed little boy named James—Jamie to all of us. The responsibility of taking care of him fell on me most times (being the oldest young one in the household now), and it was nerve-wracking to keep track of the playful three-year-old tyke.

Today was supposed to be a simple school day. I finished dressing and went downstairs to the breakfast parlor where Ruth, Lilly, Helen, and Mary were, Mrs. Thompson serving them their morning meal. I sat down with them and wondered where the rest of my family was.

"Papa left for work already with Tommy," Mary told me solemnly when I asked. I nodded understandingly, they often left before breakfast. After a few minutes, Florence entered the room, looking prim and proper in her school uniform.

"_I_ wanted to make sure my dress was ironed," she informed me as an excuse for her late arrival. My eyebrows rose but I made no comment as she sat down carefully and folded her hands on the table, looking like the model child. I waited semi-patiently for Rose and Anna to join us. We heard them long before we saw them. I closed my eyes as if in pain as I listened to their approaching voices, high in an argument or something of the like.

They burst in, Rose in tears and Anna dancing around the room, looking very pretty in a bright blue dress that brought out her eyes almost shockingly. I sighed and stood, facing Rose.

"What is the matter this time?" I asked, hands on my hips, frowning slightly.

Rose pointed an accusing finger at Anna. "I wanted to wear the blue dress! Chris Hopkins said blue looks the best on _me_!" Her voice had risen to a wail.

Florence rolled her eyes, and Mary looked concerned. Ruth covered her ears, and Lilly and Helen snickered behind their hands. Anna continued dancing.

"Yes but Chris Hopkins likes _me_ best and so I _must_ wear this dress so that he'll notice me," she informed us with a happy grin. Rose stamped her foot impetuously.

"But he was speaking to _me_ when he said it matched my eyes!"

"We have the same eyes." Anna spoke patronizingly.

"Do not!"

"Do too.

"Do not!"

"Do—"

"Enough!" I shouted, flinging my arms out and glaring all around. Mary flinched, Ruth lowered her hands, Lillian and Helen's eyes grew wide, Florence flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Rose and Anna fell silent.

"Rose, I have a blue dress similar in color upstairs in my room. It should fit you well enough." Rose sniffed piteously, giving Anna a hard glare as she turned and flounced out of the room. Anna stuck her tongue out at Rose's back. I turned to Anna. "You should know better than to tease her like that. It's rude, not to mention spiteful."

Anna hung her head and apologized, but she did not sound like she meant it. Soon Rose came down in my blue dress and we all sat down to eat. Anna and Rose made faces at each other across the table, but other than that things were peaceful.

"Miss Mary?" One of our maids, Daisy, stepped into the room, balancing Jamie on her hip. Mary instinctively looked up, but I stood, knowing she was talking to me. For some reason Mother had named Mary after there was already a Mary in the family, but I suppose she liked the name and I had always gone by Minnie. But now that I was older, I felt Minnie too childish for a name and had asked everyone to call me Mary, and introduced myself as Mary outside of the house. However to my family members I was still Minnie and Mary was the only 'Mary' in the household.

I walked over and took the sleepy-eyed Jamie from Daisy, murmuring a thank you. The toddler dropped his head onto my shoulder and yawned sleepily. I patted his back gently as I turned to the other girls.

"Time for school," I told them. "Come on." With my free hand I gestured for them to get up and leave to get their things in order. Bouncing Jamie slightly, I waited until they had all left before sitting down and settling him in my lap. He slowly unburied his face and sat up, looking at the food ravenously. He glanced up at me and, after my encouraging nod, he reached forward and snatched up a piece of toast, stuffing it in his mouth and chewing with determination.

I stroked his soft honey-colored curls gently. His hair was a strange color. Not brown yet not yellow. That was why I called it the color of honey. A dark gold, like a topaz almost. He looked up at me with his big, light brown eyes, still cloudy with sleep. I gave him a small smile. He grinned back and continued munching. He never liked eating when other people were in the room. He grew shy and would not lift his head. It was only when it was just the two of us he would eat. It was tiresome, but I felt it was my duty to make sure he ate well. With Katherine at one of her suffragette meetings this morning, she could not care for him. When he was finished, I set him down and took his hand, leading him out into the hall where Daisy was waiting. I handed him over to her.

Wiggling away from her hands, he flung himself on my skirt and gripped the fabric tightly with his small hands. He looked up at me, his eyes now bright and pleading. I sighed and pried his fingers off.

"Minnie has to go now, sweetie," I told him. He backed up and let Daisy take his hand but he frowned slightly at me. He never liked it when I had to go. I knelt and brushed hair off his face.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He nodded solemnly, and his face relaxed slightly. I touched his cheek lightly before turning away swiftly and heading out the door. I had to run to catch up with my sisters and together we made our way toward the school building.

Halfway there, our light hearted chatter was interrupted by the honking of a bicycle horn. Turning slightly, I pursed my lips to keep from smiling as Les Jacobs rode up beside me, a lazy grin on his face.

"Good morning, Mary," he said. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing well Mr. Jacobs, how are you?"

He rolled his dark brown eyes. "Drop the 'Mr.' will you, Mary? Makes me sound like my father or something." He made a face and then grinned at the girls beside me. "Heading to school?" he asked, resting his foot on the ground and slowing to a stop. He hopped off the bicycle and began to walk beside it, holding on to the handlebars.

"Yes, we are." I nodded and glanced at the girls pointedly. They quickly picked up their conversation and walked on ahead of us. Once they did I allowed myself to relax, albeit slightly.

"So how are you Little Miss Mary?" Les asked, his lanky eighteen-year-old body standing at least a head taller than mine. I had to tilt my head back somewhat to look up at him.

"I'm doing well, Les. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain. David's been trying out his lectures on me. He gets mad when I fall asleep. I tell him he needs to liven it up." He grinned slightly.

I smiled faintly. "I think David would make a fine professor. Does he know what he wants to teach yet?"

Les shrugged. "He's looking into debate I think. He's got a good head on his shoulders; he just needs to be more interesting."

"Yes, but are you sure you're not just falling asleep because you're his brother and want to vex him?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

He threw his head back and laughed. His light brown hair threatened to come loose from its slicked back state. I could not help but smile at him. His laughter was carefree and I liked it. We were coming up on the academy I went to. The girls had already disappeared inside and I knew the tardy bell would ring soon. I looked over at the boy's school that stood on the other side of the street, where Les was heading off to.

"Will I see you after school?" I asked him, backing up toward the large doors that would take me away from the hustle and bustle of the outdoors and into the sanctuary of learning. As much as I took my education seriously, I did like to spend time with Les.

He gave me a half-grin and tilted his head. "Well of course, Mary," he said. "As always."

I felt silly. "Of course," I said, giving him a small wave before turning and entering the school building. I could feel his eyes on my back as I did so and could not help but smile a small secret smile to myself.

Les Jacobs and I had met at the market one day and had instantly felt akin to one another. It seemed like fate had dealt us a kind hand when we discovered we went to school only feet from each other, and that he lived in the same apartment building as Thomas. He was a kind young man, youthful and vivacious. His older brother David was studying to be a professor at the nearby university and his parents were very warm and friendly. The girls adored him and even Papa seemed to approve (a rare thing indeed!).

It was only recently when he began to call on me. I would not call it courting, not just yet, but some days I felt as though there was something between us. On those days I longed to see Maggie. My older sister had been through all this at a younger age than I and surely had advice to give me. As it was I was on my own and I knew from experience that I never did well on my own, especially when it came to such things as my feelings and emotions.

And I did not want to get hurt again.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. :-) Please review and tell me what you think! :-D  
**


	2. An Unpleasent Runin

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to write up this next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! :hands out virtual cookies:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Run-in**

_Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts.  
__**--**__Arnold Bennett_

I really did not belong in school, being eighteen years of age. However the time spent out of school to care for the babies all those years ago pushed my education back so I was just now in my last year of school, after which was college most likely. Les was the same, except instead of taking care of little ones he had spent a couple years on the streets as a newsie.

When school was over, we girls all convened outside of the building to wait for Les. I would have let the girls walk home by themselves, but I was not completely sure Rose and Anna would be responsible enough to keep an eye on all of them. Besides they all loved the boy and managed to monopolize him the entire way home. In a way I did not mind, seeing as I had less of a trial keeping them in order. When they begged for him to tell stories about his days as a newsie however, I interrupted them, asking him to tell a joke he had told me a couple days before. Thankfully he went with the change of subject without complaint and I was able to sigh in relief.

I did not like hearing about his newsboy life; it brought back too many bad memories. Les and I had never actually talked about my dislike of the subject, but he seemed to know it was a sensitive one and avoided it as often as he could. Unfortunately the girls all thought it was fascinating. It was hard to avoid their many questions about it. Since their brother and brother-in-law had both been newsies, they seemed to use that as an excuse to learn about the life. I felt no obligation to look into it myself.

When we reached the house, we said goodbye to Les for now and let ourselves inside. The girls scattered about instantly, and I started for the kitchen to see about lunch when Katherine stopped me. She was holding Jamie's hand but as soon as the little boy saw me, he wiggled away and flung himself at my skirt, burying his face in them.

"Minnie," she said, for some reason I always disliked it when she called me by that name. "Take Jamie out to the park or some such place. I'm having a suffragette meeting this afternoon in the parlor and can't be bothered with him."

I thought about protesting since I did have homework to do, but when I looked down at him I knew I couldn't. Scooping him up, I held him close and he buried his face in my neck. "Yes ma'am," I said, turning and taking Jamie outside. He already had on his shoes and so I put him down once we were on the sidewalk and took his hand, letting him leap over the cracks as we walked. It slowed us down but I didn't mind.

"Horsy!" the little one suddenly cried out, pointing one finger in the direction of the race tracks. Although how he knew horses were in there I did not know.

"Yes Jamie, that's where the horses run," I said, smiling slightly as he began to make horse noises while bouncing up and down excitedly. I figured it would not hurt to take a quick look at the horses before continuing to the park, so I picked him up and carried him across the street toward the race tracks.

I took him to the stables and let him walk along the stalls, watching with a slight smile as he shouted "Horsy! Horsy!" and tried to touch every nose that poked out of the stall door to investigate the source of the sudden noise. After we had been walking along for a while, someone came up behind us.

"Maggie? Is that you?" I turned around and looked up into hopeful green eyes. Their expression fell to one of slight disappointment, then to puzzlement as he tried to remember who I was. Then he grinned. "Why, it's Minnie, isn't it? You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Hello Slick," I said as politely as I could, drawing Jamie closer to me. He struggled to get a way but I simply grasped his hand tighter. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. You?"

"The same," I answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I had not seen Slick in a very long time. After Maggie's wedding he seemed to disappear. I had not known he had gone to Manhattan. "What are you doing out of Brooklyn?" I asked, sincerely curious.

He took off his cap and rubbed his rust colored hair a moment before slapping the hat back on. "Ah well, I figured it was time for a change of scene. And well, with Spot hitched and all the old gang grown up and moving on with their lives I thought I might as well too." He shrugged and avoided my gaze. I knew then the real reason why he left Brooklyn. He didn't want to accidentally run into Maggie.

"So who's this little guy?" Slick said suddenly, kneeling in front of Jamie and swiftly changing the subject. Jamie stopped wiggling and pressed close to my side, sticking his finger in his mouth and watching Slick with wide, solemn eyes.

"This is Jamie," I said, not explaining our relationship any.

"Nephew?" He stood and looked down at me curiously.

"Little brother," I corrected through slightly clenched teeth

He looked confused. "I thought your mother was—"

"Stepmother," I interrupted shortly.

"Ah."

It was only then that I realized the absence of Jamie's hand in mine. Apparently he had grown tired of our small talk and had wandered away. Some men were taking out a horse to bring to the track and Jamie was heading right toward it shouting, "horsy!" The men were shouting at him to stay back, and horse was prancing around nervously at the new noise and confusion. Terrified that he would get accidentally trampled, I hiked up my skirt in the most unladylike fashion and raced toward him.

Just when Jamie was getting too close, a wiry young man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, snatching the boy out of danger. I was sobbing for breath when I reached them, my heart pounding out of my chest. "Jamie, oh Jamie!" I cried, holding out my hands to take the boy.

The young man's cap obscured his face for me and he awkwardly handed me back the child. I noticed however that his right arm seemed to hang uselessly at his side. Taking a closer look I realized it was a prosthetic arm. My blood suddenly grew cold as Slick came over and slapped the kid on the back.

"Way to go, Cricket!" he cried, grinning widely.

"Cricket," I said flatly, and he looked up at me, his light brown eyes widening. He glanced at me then at the boy in my arms. Both of us seemed to be frozen in our places, staring at each other. Slick finally seemed to notice something was wrong and he backed away slightly.

"You guys look like you both swallowed a can of rotten eggs . . . you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Cricket cleared his throat and it jolted me out of my daze. I held Jamie closer to me. "Good afternoon, Cricket. It's nice to see you again," I lied, swallowing hard.

He did not respond, even though I knew he could. He simply stared at me. Slick tried to relieve the tension in the air. "Hey, Meyers here has got a new stepmother. That's her new little brother." He nodded to Jamie who had suddenly grown shy with all the attention on him and had buried his face in my neck.

Cricket finally opened his mouth to speak. "How old?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"He just turned three," I said softly, feeling sick. Cricket looked as sick as I felt. Slick glanced between us, frowning in bewilderment.

"Okay I know you guys parted on bad terms but this is just ridiculous," he said finally, slapping us both upside the head. I glared at him but Cricket just flinched.

Shifting Jamie to my other side, I started to back away. "We really must go now," I said firmly, giving Slick a pointed look. I did not look at Cricket.

"So soon?" Slick asked, his infectious grin slipping.

"Yes," I answered shortly, not caring if I sounded rude. Turning on my heel, I stalked off, not slowing down until we were halfway to the park. Then I set Jamie down and let him walk beside me once more. He walked solemnly this time, almost as if he knew something had happened that had upset me. His tiny fingers curled around my larger ones tightly and he remained half hidden in my skirt the entire way.

Once we got to the park he opened up more. Walking beside the little pond, he laughed at the ducks and poked at the bugs, turning his head to grin up at me every once in a while. I always grinned back but my mind could not stay away from the race track stables and who I had run into there.

Slick had always been kind to us girls. He had been a good friend to Maggie up until he disappeared around the same time as the wedding. So I felt bad that I had snapped at him like that. However I did not feel guilty enough to go back and apologize. Not with Cricket around. I cringed inwardly at the name. Slick was right . . . we _had_ parted on bad terms. Very bad terms.

"Minnie?" A small inquisitive voice broke me out of my stupor and I looked down at Jamie with a small smile.

"Yes, Jamie?" I asked gently.

"Minnie?" he asked again, doing his best to hide a grin.

"Yes?"

"Dis fo you," he declared, suddenly pulling an interesting looking weed from behind his back and holding it out to me.

"Thank you, Jamie," I said sincerely, holding back a grin of my own as I took the weed and looked it over. "It's very pretty," I said, doing my best to mean it. It really just looked like a scraggily weed. He smiled bashfully and then ran off again quickly. We continued to walk in the park for a while before he began to get tired. I picked him up when he stumbled and headed back toward home.

"Mommy?" he asked softly, his voice muffled from being buried in my neck.

"Yes, honey, I'm taking you home to mommy," I said gently, swallowing as I hefted him higher in my arms. He wrapped his around my neck and sighed softly.

"Mommy wuvs me," he murmured before drifting off to sleep. I stroked his honey-brown curls and turned my head to kiss his temple.

"Yes she does," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb him. I walked up the front steps of the house carefully. Katherine met me in the front hallway and took the toddler from me.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Very good," I answered and walked past her without another word, afraid she would ask for more details. I shut myself in my room and lay on my bed for a long moment, closing my eyes and trying to calm my racing heart. A tentative knock sounded at the door, but I made no move to answer it. It opened slowly nevertheless.

"Minnie?" a soft voice asked. I sat up and saw Mary's sweet face peeking into the room, a look of slight concern in her brown eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Mary," I said, forcing a smile for her benefit. She studied me closely then slowly nodded.

"Papa and Tommy are home," she informed me, straightening as she opened the door wider.

"Thank you." I lay back down. When I made no move to get up again, she left. I felt guilty once more for shutting sweet Mary out, but I did not feel like talking to her. Besides, she did not know about why Cricket and I stopped seeing each other.

A couple minutes later, the heavy footsteps of Thomas sounded in the hallway. He opened the door to my room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He observed me for a moment, I could feel his eyes on me, before speaking.

"You done feeling sorry for yourself yet?" he asked bluntly. I sat up suddenly and frowned over at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my frown darkening into a scowl. He pushed off the frame and entered the room, hands in his pockets. Dark brown eyes bore into my light blue ones until I was forced to look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, staring down at my feet.

Thomas huffed in annoyance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." When I did not respond, he came over and sat on the bed in front of me. He looked at me a moment. "I ran into Racetrack today," he said.

I continued to stare at my feet. I wiggled my toes.

"He had spoken to Slick, who told him about you and Jamie running into Cricket this afternoon." My toes stopped wiggling. "You gonna tell me your side of the story?"

I shrugged. "There's no story to tell," I said truthfully. "He saved Jamie and then we left."

"Did you thank him?"

I paused. "No . . ." I admitted, shamefaced.

"Hmm. Why not?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

I shrugged again, keeping my gaze adverted. "I-I don't know," I murmured.

"Uh-huh. That's not a good answer, Minnie."

I suddenly looked up, that name sparking something in me. "Don't call me that," I said tightly. "I'm Mary now. _Mary_."

"No you're not," he insisted stubbornly. "We've already got a Mary. You're Minnie. You're our Minnie."

"I don't like it anymore."

"Why? Because _he_ called you that?"

I lifted my chin defiantly, not wanting him to win. "Because it's childish," I countered.

"You are a child, Minnie," Thomas said, his voice and expression now sad as he looked at me. "You've just grown up too fast."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Resting my chin on my knees, I turned my gaze away from his.

"That's not my fault," I murmured.

He sighed. "That's what you'd like to think, Minnie. But until you decide to take part of the blame for something that really _is_ your fault, at least half your fault, you're probably going to feel this miserable for a long time."

"It's already been a long time," I said softly, dismally. His gaze turned to one of compassion.

"I know. And I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. You didn't deserve it. I wish you could go back and change it." He glanced at me surreptitiously. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I don't," I said hotly.

"You don't?" he said, feigning surprise.

"I don't." I shook my head emphatically. "I just wish it had not turned out the way it did."

He gave me a sad, sympathetic smile. Reaching over he stroked my head gently. "Me too, honey. Me too."

* * *

**Now I know you all are probably really confused right now, but don't worry. It will all be explained in time. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! :-D**


	3. Author's Note

Since I am participating in NaNoWriMo this year (that stands for National Novel Writing Month) I'm afraid updates on all my stories will be rather slow in coming. I really will try to get some chapters up but trying to write 50,000 words in one month requires a lot of time. Don't worry though; as soon as November's over I'll be back with more updates much more frequently. Thank you all for being so patient with me and for being so faithful in your reviews! ::Gives out virtual cookies as a thanks::

Oh and Happy Halloween and (Early) Thanksgiving!

Ryan Brooklyn


	4. Happy Birthday, Mary

**A/N: Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! So many things happened and I lost inspiration for a while. In order to apologize, this chapter is ridiculously long. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Mary**

_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves. _

_--Victor Frankl_

Once more I was awakened by the bodies of my sisters bouncing on the bed. Florence, Lillian, Helen, and Ruth were there, all grinning widely. Blinking rapidly in the bright light coming from the window, I wondered what they were doing there.

"Wha—" I started, but was cut off by my sisters' exclaiming,

"Happy birthday, Minnie!"

They wriggled and bounced on my bed, shrieking with laughter and talk, all wanting me to hurry up and go downstairs so that I could open my presents from them. I frowned slightly.

"But I said I didn't want any presents," I reminded them as I sat up slowly.

"We didn't listen to you, obviously," Florence said with a laugh, jumping off my bed and grabbing my hand. "Come on! Mrs. Thompson is making blueberry muffins!"

Unable to refuse the call of blueberry muffins, I allowed myself to be dragged from my bed. It had been a couple weeks since Thomas had spoken to me, but I still got his pointed looks and it was getting rather aggravating. I did my best to ignore and avoid him as much as possible. It hurt, but I felt it was necessary in order to keep him from bringing up our last conversation.

The best part about my birthday was the fact that Maggie and Spot came to visit. I could not wait to see my older sister and bombard her with the questions that were lying heavily on my heart. Most of them were about Les. He was invited to my birthday dinner as well. I was hoping that would be it; I was not comfortable with big parties. Florence, on the other hand, was hoping for a big turn out with all our relatives. I was only turning nineteen. Not a very important number in the slightest.

When I got downstairs and into the kitchen, Mrs. Thompson greeted me with a kiss and a plate full of blueberry muffins. "Happy birthday, dear."

I smiled gratefully, albeit weakly. "Thank you," I answered, wishing people would not make such a big deal of it. I set the plate down on the table and the girl's gathered around to help me eat the muffins.

"Minnie, would you mind if we had a small party for you?" Helen asked hesitantly.

"We're having a special dinner with Maggie, Spot, and Les, isn't that enough?" I asked wearily.

Lilly mumbled around her muffin, "but parties are fun!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"_I_ think a party would be good for you. You're far too serious all the time," Rose announced as she flounced into the room.

"Very serious," Anna agreed as she followed close behind. Rose took a seat and Anna leaned against the back of the chair.

"Yes, well, I have a lot of responsibilities." I stood and carried the empty plate over to the sink.

"I don't think I ever want to be grown up," Ruth said with a sigh. "It's so dull!"

I bit my lip, not wanting to say something I'd regret later. Mary walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked surprised to see us all here.

"Good morning," she said, moving over to give Mrs. Thompson a kiss and get her own muffin.

"You're still in your nighty, Minnie," Rose was kind enough to inform me.

"I didn't have time to change." I looked pointedly at Florence, who simply grinned innocently. "If you all don't mind, I'll go do that now."

I made my way out the door and up the stairs, almost running into Katherine when I reached the top.

"Oh Minnie," she said taking a startled step backwards.

"Excuse me; I didn't see you there," I was quick to say.

"Perfectly fine dear. Where's your sisters?"

"Kitchen." I glanced behind her at my door, wanting to get away from the awkwardness that always surrounded us. I was one of the few who truly remembered our real mother, and I was still having difficulty seeing Katherine fill that place in the family.

"Ah well, get James, will you? And dress him, please. I must get things ready for your birthday dinner tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," I said automatically, knowing I had no choice. She gave me a vague smile and passed me to go down the stairs. I made my way to my room where I got dressed in a plain, practical brown dress. I was not about to dress up for something as trivial as a birthday dinner.

I moved into the twin's room where Jamie's bed was. He was still asleep, his soft honey-colored curls resting around his sweet face like a halo. I smiled slightly as I reached out to pick him up. He opened his brown eyes sleepily and looked up at me.

"Mommy?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"It's Minnie, sweetie," I corrected him gently. "It's time to get up and get dressed."

He just blinked, but I carried him over to the armoire to get him some clothes. Wanting him to look presentable, I started out with a smart sailor suit. Then as I looked at him I realized that it was still some time before the dinner and he was sure to get dirty before then. So I changed him out of the sailor suit and into some regular clothes.

"If you could talk, you'd thank me for that," I told him with a slight laugh. Hearing my laugh, he laughed along. I rubbed my nose against his and he laughed again.

"Come on, time for breakfast," I said, setting him down and taking his hand to lead him down the stairs. We had to take them one at a time and the going was slow, but I did not mind. His little hand grasped mine tightly and his expression was a frown of concentration as he took each step down carefully.

I could not help but smile slightly as I watched him. Jamie was the only person that I felt I could soften around. He was so unassuming and innocent. I could never hold on to my bitterness and anger around him. I frequently let my guard down around him and was shocked by the measure of innocence and love that emanated from him. I tried to hold on fast to moments like these, for I knew that all too soon he would grow up and see the evil in the world.

Once we reached the kitchen, I was accosted by my sisters, specifically Rose and Anna.

"Oh Minnie, you look absolutely horrid in that dress!"

"Don't you have anything nicer to wear?"

"It's your _birthday_, for goodness' sake!"

They frowned at me, looking over my attire with disapproval. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "It's still some time before dinner," I said calmly. "I'll change into something nicer then."

"Good," the twins said in unison, then turned to leave. However they ran into Albert the butler before they could.

"Miss Maggie and Mister Spot have arrived," he said, seemingly unaffected by being almost trampled by my sisters.

Rose and Anna squealed happily and ran around Albert to get to the front door. The other girls followed. Jamie caught on to the excitement and tried to follow, but I scooped him up before he was lost in the tangle of legs trying to get out the door.

Settling him down on my hip, I followed the stampede at a more reasonable pace. By the time I reached the door, the girls were already jumping all over poor Spot and Maggie. They took it in stride though, laughing and hugging all around. I hung back with Jamie and watched the spectacle with a slight smile.

Maggie finally detached herself from everyone (once Spot broke out the sweets and started handing them out), and came toward me. I felt my mouth fall open with surprise when I noticed the small lump that curved her stomach outward.

"Maggie! You're expecting!" I could not help exclaiming. She beamed and patted the stomach lightly.

"Yes I am. And it's about time too," she said, grinning over at Spot. I felt my cheeks grow slightly pink, but I could not help but grin as well.

"Oh, and look at _this_ big boy!" Maggie cried, reaching out for Jamie. I handed him over to her carefully. "How's my little Jamie?" she asked with a smile, rubbing noses with him until he giggled. "My, you've grown. How old are you now?"

Jamie shyly held up three fingers. Maggie smiled and glanced over at me. "You're doing a good job," she said, nodding.

I bit my lip, hard. "Suzanne helps," I said, feeling somewhat nauseous. Maggie set Jamie down and he clutched my skirt tightly.

"How are you, birthday girl?" she asked, reaching over to give me a tender hug. I gripped her tightly, afraid I would fall apart right then and there.

"I saw Cricket the other day," I choked out. Maggie pulled away to look at me seriously.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, concern in her eyes. I paused, glancing over at her shoulder at the rest of the gang. My eyes met Spot's and he nodded in greeting, a small smile twitching the side of his mouth.

"Yes, but not now," I said quickly, gathering myself together. "Later. After the dinner."

"Ah yes, the party. Well, we should start getting ready, right?" Maggie asked, grinning slightly.

"Well it's not really a party . . ." I trailed off when Maggie turned back to the girls, ignoring me.

"Let's make this place ready for Minnie's birthday!" she said excitedly, and the girls cheered. Spot made a quick exit and I heard him greeting Thomas in the next room before I was swept away to help get the house ready for my "party." The party I did not want. It seemed however, that I had no say in the matter.

By the time the guests started arriving, the girls had turned the ballroom into a gorgeous palace. Mrs. Thompson outdid herself with the food and refreshments, and every single one of us girls dressed up. Rose and Anna even convinced Thomas and Spot to wear tuxedos. I felt really silly getting all dressed up. The girls insisted I put on some rouge as well, in order to bring some color into my otherwise rather pale cheeks. I became their porcelain doll and they enjoyed the play immensely.

Jamie was dressed up in his sailor suit, and his hair was combed back smartly. Even I had to admit he looked darling. He held my hand tightly as we made our way to the ballroom. Katherine intercepted us before we could enter and glanced down disapprovingly at Jamie.

"I'll take him," she said, picking up the boy, who frowned slightly in surprise. "The belle of the party should not have to worry about taking care of a child. I'll have Suzanne look after him."

I gave her a weak smile, knowing she was only trying to be nice. "Thank you," I said softly, and watched somewhat sadly as she took Jamie down the hall. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for my relatives and opened the door to the ballroom.

Sure enough, the girls had turned it into a party. Every single Italian relative that could make it was there, and that meant a fair number. I was able to pick out my sisters and Les from their blonde hair. Mary I had to pick out by her dress, as she had the same dark hair as everyone else.

Les's eyes lit up when he saw me. He bowed playfully to me.

"Happy birthday, Miss Mary," he said, offering me a small box with a bow on top.

"Thank you, Les," I said with a slight smile.

"Go on, open it," he said eagerly, looking like a child in a sweet shop. "I want to see your reaction."

I opened the box and slowly pulled out a silver locket. I smiled at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful, Les," I said sincerely, wondering vaguely how much it had cost him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, and then colored slightly. "If you don't mind me saying so, that is, Miss Mary," he said, and I had to laugh slightly, he looked so flustered.

I passed off the box to Florence, who had suddenly appeared at my side, the sneak. She had obviously been eavesdropping and she grinned widely at me.

"Ask him to put it on you!" she hissed, nodding earnestly at Les. My cheeks colored underneath the pink of the rouge and I shyly handed it out to him. He looked slightly surprised as I turned around, glad my hair was already up so it would not be in his way. I understood his surprise. I had kept our physical contact very minimal, and he knew how strict I was to be modest and respectable. Even the bodice of the light blue dress I was wearing now did not dip much lower past my collar bone.

The girls had picked out the dress because they said it brought out my eyes beautifully. I had to agree with them. My eyes had never looked bigger or brighter or deeper. They had despaired at the fact that even my most fancy dress was rather plain. No trills or frills or lace or diamonds adored the outfit, but I preferred it that way. It was enough that it displayed my neck, upper back and most of my shoulders.

I felt his warm hands on the back of my neck as he closed the clasp of the locket. His fingers hesitated slightly once he was done, resting lightly on my shoulders, before they dropped away. I turned back to him and smiled slightly, looking down at the silver heart that rested against the blue on my chest. I touched it lightly.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

He looked as though he was going to say something when I was nearly tackled by our former neighbor Chava Goldenberg. Only, she was Chava Valentino now. She married our cousin Massimo a couple years ago. Her parents were not very happy with the union, but Chava is so high-spirited, I doubted she cared much.

"Hello Chava," I said, after she had released me from the hug and I caught my breath. "How are you?"

"I'm simply wonderful, Minnie! Happy birthday!" Chava flung some small bits of colored paper over my head. "The party is absolutely smashing. I'm having the time of my life here. It's been so long since you've had a party this size here. Are you enjoying it?"

"I um—" I had no time to answer before she was off talking again.

"Oh, and who is this handsome young man?" she asked, looking Les up and down. He flushed slightly and nodded to her.

"Les Jacobs, miss," he said. "I'm a friend of Miss Mary's."

Chava glanced at me quickly at the "Miss Mary," but I adverted my gaze. She glanced back at Les. "It's an honor to meet you," she said, shaking his hand stoutly. "Now, I must ask you: what is your opinion on a woman's right to vote?" She stared at him intensely and I felt somewhat uncomfortable that such a topic had come up. I knew how people's opinions differed and how it often led to arguing. Katherine and Papa argued about it frequently.

I did not get to hear Les's answer, however, for I suddenly thought of Jamie. I glanced around but could not see Suzanne anywhere. I finally spotted the dark girl a little bit away and excused myself quietly to Les and Chava, although I'm sure they did not even hear me. I made my way over to Suzanne and grasped her arm.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Please Miss, I took him to Miz Thompson in the kitchen," Suzanne said, ducking her head as if she was afraid I would disapprove. I patted her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you," I said, hurrying out of the crowded ballroom. It was somewhat difficult to navigate my way through, but I was able to get through without being stopped by too many relatives.

I was making my way down the hallway towards the kitchen when I heard a familiar voice. Pausing, I glanced at the room the voice was coming from. It was Papa's study and the door was open slightly. Curious, I made my way towards it and peered inside. What I saw nearly stopped my heart. Little Mary was the one speaking, and the person she was speaking to was a young man. His back was to me, but his right arm stopped just below the elbow. Cricket.

"Are you sure? She might be happy to see you," Mary was saying in her sweet little voice.

Cricket did not answer but simply shook his head. Mary looked disappointed.

"Oh. What are you doing here then?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I wanted you to give her this," Cricket said gruffly, shoving something at Mary. She caught it quickly before it fell to the ground. She looked whatever it was over carefully.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking up at him with a slight smile. He did not answer. I was curious to see what it was, but I could not bring myself to step into the room, afraid I would scare him away. That thought caused my heart to ache painfully.

"I'll be sure to give it to her," Mary said, and suddenly flung her arms around his waist in a tight hug. I had to turn away then, a lump growing in my throat. I heard footsteps then and quickly stepped to the side, hiding behind a corner as Cricket left the room, heading toward the front door. I could see it from where I stood and I saw Maggie suddenly step out of the ballroom, almost running into him.

"Cricket!" she cried suddenly. "Is that you?"

Cricket turned to Maggie and I thought I saw a smile light up his face. Maggie smiled back tenderly. "I've missed you," she said, reaching up to run her fingers gently through his hair. I noticed then how tall he had grown. He was not as tall as Slick, or even Thomas, but he was several inches taller than Maggie, which meant he would be about the same height to me. Last time we really spoke to each other, he had been slightly shorter than me.

I watched as Maggie wrapped her arms around Cricket and he sagged into her arms, resting his forehead on her shoulder, holding her tightly. She rubbed his back in comforting circles, murmuring something I could not hear. I thought I saw his shoulders shaking as if he was crying, but the next second they were still and I was sure I had imagined it. It made me feel better to think that, at least.

Cricket finally pulled away and gave Maggie a wavering smile. "I've missed you too," he muttered. I only heard them because their words echoed in the large empty hallway. And even then I had to strain in order to hear everything.

"How are you doing?" Maggie asked, taking his hand. He shrugged and nodded to her bulging stomach.

"Congratulations," he said gruffly. Maggie smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she said, laying her free hand on the lump. "I'm hoping for a boy; but Spot wants a girl." She laughed softly. "He wants to make sure our child stays off the streets, but I say Jamie needs a playmate."

I saw Cricket grow rigid at the mention of Jamie. Maggie noticed as well and regret flowed over her face. "I heard you saved him down at the racetracks," she said gently. "Thank you."

Cricket shrugged, but I saw that he was growing uncomfortable. "I should go," he said, glancing toward the door.

Maggie nodded. "Come and visit sometime, okay?" she asked, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "We'd be happy to have you. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, alright?"

Cricket nodded absently and Maggie leaned up to lay a faint kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye," she said, turning to the door and walking to open it for him. He stared at her a moment before walking through it. Maggie shut the door quietly then turned to look up the hallway.

She sighed before going back into the ballroom. I made a quick exit to the kitchen. Mary caught me before I entered.

"This came for you," she said, breathlessly, shoving it into my hands before running off again. I looked down at the thing in my hands.

It was a rose carved intricately into a block of wood. When I inspected the block I saw that it was a box. I opened it slowly and looked down into the bed. Nothing was there. I closed it and looked at it again. The rose was beautiful. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but I brushed them away hurriedly before entering the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Thompson," I said, setting the box down on the small table. I saw Jamie was sitting in a high-chair, digging into a plate of chocolate cake. It was all over his face and he pounded his fork on the table happily when he saw me, grinning a chocolately grin at me.

I could not help but smile back, even as I grabbed a napkin and began to wipe some of the mess off his face.

"Hello Miss Minnie," Mrs. Thompson said with a smile. She was the only servant who insisted on continuing to call me Minnie. "How is the birthday girl faring?"

"Well enough," I said, forcing a small smile as I grabbed one of Jamie's waving hands to wipe it too. Once it was clean and I moved on to the other one, he reached out and grabbed the locket that was swinging back and forth as I bent over him.

"No, Jamie," I said firmly, taking it from him. "You don't play with that."

"That's a lovely necklace, Miss Minnie," Mrs. Thompson said, nodding to the locket. "Who is it from?"

"Les," I said, finishing with Jamie and picking him up from his chair, settling him down on my hip. "I'm going to take him to the ballroom," I explained. "I don't want him down here by himself . . . not that I don't appreciate you looking after him," I added hastily.

"It's no trouble," Mrs. Thompson said with a smile. "Keep a sharp eye on him," she instructed.

I promised I would. I took him out of the kitchen, but instead of going to the ballroom, I went instead to the Gold Room. The grand piano that sat in the corner looked very inviting. I moved over to it, setting Jamie down beside me as I laid my fingers on the keys. I hesitated slightly before beginning to play.

I had been taking lessons for the past eight years. Ever since the Christmas party and Cricket sang with me for Maggie, I had been taking piano and voice lessons. It became a tradition for me to play and sing every Christmas. For a while Cricket had been there to sing with me. Then . . .

My flowing sonata was interrupted when Jamie suddenly banged his little fingers all over the keys in front of him. I smiled slightly and played a more upbeat tune. He crowed with such carefree laughter and glee that I felt my heart ache again. However, after a while I found I was able to laugh along with him as we played faster and faster, not caring whether or not I messed.

I realized with a start that this was probably the most fun I had had on my birthday for a while. That thought soothed my heart and as I looked down into Jamie's bright, grinning face, I felt a wave of love come over me so strongly, my throat tightened and tears began to run silently down my cheeks.

I lost track of time, but I did not care. This was the birthday I had wanted. Just me and little Jamie. It was almost perfect.

* * *

**So that was it. Really long, huh? ;P Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought! :-D**


	5. Midnight Excusion

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry there hasn't been an update in forever. I've been busy with real life stuff and then there were other things to write and it kinda got pushed down the list. However here is the next chapter finally and it's a long one too! I should warn you though, a rather mature situation comes in near the end. This story is rated "T" for a reason.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Midnight Excursion**

_If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it. _

_--Mary Engelbreit_

I awoke to the sounds of something breaking and someone's muffled curse. I sat up quickly in bed, clutching my covers tightly. No one in this house used language like that (well, aside from Thomas sometimes but he tried not to use it in the house), so I knew it was an intruder.

"Who's there?" I asked, frightened out of my wits. Suddenly the light came on, blinding me. I flung up my hand to shield my eyes and choked on a scream when I saw an unfamiliar figure standing over my bed. Just when I parted my lips to scream however, a somewhat dirty hand slapped itself over my mouth.

"Shh, calm down, it's just me," a quiet voice hissed.

"Slick?" I asked, thinking it sounded like him. I lowered my hand and blinked in the still glaring light. I stared up into his snapping green eyes and knew it was him by his ginger hair, which gleamed in the electric lights.

"In the flesh," Slick said, grinning and kneeling by the side of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed, frowning at him, hoping he had not broken in through a window or picked a lock.

"I just banged on the back door until the kitchen lady let me," Slick said. "I told her I didn't have a place to sleep for the night and that I was a friend of yours and asked if I could sleep in the kitchen or something. So she let me in." He grinned widely as though he was proud of his little tale.

I could not help but laugh slightly at his expression. "You liar!" I said, swatting my hand at him. He jumped to his feet, away from my hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, curious as to why he would lie to get into my house and then up into my room.

"I've come to kidnap you," Slick said, swinging his arms open wide as though I would squeal with joy and leap into them. I just blinked at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"I have something I want to show you. You're so serious these days. I remember when you were younger and you were smiling and singing and laughing . . . remember that? I want to see you like that again so I'm here to take you on an adventure." He grinned again, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Slick, it's almost midnight," I said, glancing at the old clock that sat on my vanity.

"That's why I called it an _adventure_," he said, as though it was supposed to be obvious. "Come on!"

I looked down at the long white nightgown I was wearing. "In this?" I asked skeptically.

"Well . . . put some shoes on at least. Maybe a coat."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, as long as it's not a long trip." I threw back the covers and started to get off the bed when I sat back down abruptly. "Oh I can't. If Jamie wakes up in the middle of the night, as he often does, I'm the one who's supposed to take care of him."

"So bring him with," Slick said, shrugging.

I looked at him, wondering if he was really serious. "I can't bring a three-year-old boy outside in the middle of the night! He needs his sleep."

Slick looked so disappointed then that I could not help but sigh. "Alright, I'll bring him along too. But this thing you want to show me had better not be far away." Slick grinned, an infectious grin if I ever saw one. I tried to ignore it.

I got my coat out of my wardrobe and put it on, buttoning it up even though it was warm outside. I pulled on my shoes then and crept with Slick to the twins' room. Opening the door quietly, I peeked in to make sure both girls were asleep before I ventured into the room.

I made my way to Jamie's crib and reached down inside, picking him up gently. He kept sleeping until I began to put his shoes on him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Mommy?" he asked, blinking up at me.

"It's Minnie, honey. We're going outside for a little bit but I need you to be really quiet, alright?"

He nodded silently, his head drooping to the side as I picked him up. He nuzzled his face into my neck and gave a soft, sleepy sigh. I looked over his shoulder to Slick. He was watching us with a tender look in his eyes. As our eyes met I saw his gaze grow distant and sad. I wondered if he was thinking of Maggie. We did look a lot alike; sometimes people asked if we were twins. It has seemed ridiculous to think so back when she was fifteen and I was ten. But now that I was nineteen and a woman, I could see the strong resemblance between us.

I then wondered if that was part of the reason he wanted to go on this little excursion in the first place. Not simply because I was too serious nowadays, but because I reminded him of her. It seemed like a rather sad way to start a friendship, but I couldn't deny him this chance to be with someone who satisfied his need for Maggie's presence. The poor boy had fallen head-over-heels in love with her and even after all this time could not bring himself to change.

I wondered if Maggie ever thought about him. They had not seen much of each other after Maggie and Spot's wedding, mostly because Slick could not bring himself to see the two of them together. Shaking my head slightly to clear it, I gave Slick a thin smile. "I'm ready when you are," I said, hoping I was not going to regret this little outing. But then it was hard to refuse Slick anything when he gave that infectious grin of his.

Sure enough, Slick grinned again and took my free hand, leading me down the hall, down the stairs, and down the foyer to the front door. He released me then, to quietly open the door and let us out.

It was hard to see the sky in this area of Manhattan. The tall buildings and pollution blocked the stars from sight and added a gray cast to the streets. As we walked, I wondered what Slick's plan was to cheer me up. I glanced up at him, but he was staring thoughtfully into space so I remained quiet. Jamie fell back asleep, drooling slightly on the shoulder of my coat. I didn't really mind, only thought that it had needed a wash anyway.

It took a while but soon I discovered that Slick was leading me out of Manhattan and over into Brooklyn. I paused when we reached the bridge between the two cities.

"Where are you taking me, Slick?" I asked, looking over my shoulder doubtfully back towards the house. Slick gave me a lopsided grin.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked teasingly.

"Actually, I don't really," I admitted. His face fell. I hastened to rephrase my statement. "It's nothing personal," I said quickly. "I just don't trust newsboys as a rule."

"Because of Cricket?" Slick asked, being surprisingly perceptive. I did not answer. I did not have to. "You know, I never really found what happened between you two." I didn't speak. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I am curious. Cricket doesn't speak about it either." He glanced down at Jamie, who was beginning to make small, sleepy noises as he awoke.

"It wasn't only his fault," I said finally, and hoped he would leave it at that.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but in the end he remained silent and kept walking. I followed. Jamie was growing heavy and I switched him to my other arm.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Slick asked as we made our way across the bridge. I hesitated and then handed over the small boy to the newsie. He held Jamie gently, as one would hold a small animal, and I actually had to smile as Jamie curled his fingers into Slick's shirt and buried his head in the young man's neck.

"He likes you," I said, nodding to the boy.

"You think so?" Slick looked elated at the prospect. I nodded wordlessly, facing forward again.

I stepped around a man who was closing up his stall. It seemed late for him to be doing so, but I realized those who sold things on the bridge probably stayed open later for the travelers who made their way across after nightfall. I was surprised to see a few other people up and about as we crossed over into Brooklyn, but of course not everyone had beds to go to at night. I saw more than a couple older newsies hanging outside of a billiard parlor. One of them waved to Slick and called out a greeting.

Slick nodded back, afraid of dropping Jamie if he waved. I frowned slightly.

"I hope you don't go in there and gamble and drink," I scolded. Slick's eyes widened in a look of innocence.

"_Me_ gamble? Drink? Now Miss Minnie, where would you go and get an idea like that?" I wasn't buying the charade, but I let it drop. He was a newsie after all, and they all had loose morals. The thought made my stomach clench slightly as my mind told me sarcastically that I was one to talk. Guilt settled down within me and I did my best to shake it off.

I was concentrating so much on doing so that I did not realize we had stopped until Slick handed Jamie back to me.

"I'll be right back," he told me. "I have to go get something." I noticed we were in front of the Brooklyn Newsboy House.

"Don't take too long," I said, uncomfortable with standing there alone. He gave me a confident grin and disappeared into the house. I stood there, rubbing Jamie's back lightly. I stepped out of the way as an older boy came up to the front steps, keeping my eyes down on the ground as I waited for him to pass.

Only he didn't pass, but paused and looked down at me. "Maggie Meyers?" he asked gruffly. I shook my head. "Any relation?" he asked, still staring at me.

"I'm her sister," I said, holding Jamie tighter as I felt uncomfortable under the boy's scrutiny.

"Then you're Mush's sister as well," he said, and I wondered what he was getting at.

"If Maggie is Mush's sister and I'm Maggie's sister, then yes that would make me Mush's sister," I said, somewhat coldly as I finally looked up at him. He scowled, dark eyes glaring at me from underneath a newsboy cap.

"Come with me," he said, beckoning as he took a step back. I shook my head.

"No thank you," I said flatly. "I'm waiting for Slick."

The boy paused and glanced at the building we were standing in front of. "Look, I was sent over here to get Mush's sister. Apparently he's in some sort of trouble."

That got my attention. "Tom—I mean, Mush is in trouble?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I should believe this strange boy.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, got hurt real bad on his way home."

I tried to remember if I had seen Thomas before I had gone to bed. I had to admit I had not, but then Tommy sometimes did not come home if he was staying with some friends or visiting Maggie and Spot.

"Tommy?" Jamie asked sleepily, apparently figuring out who we were talking about. We didn't call Thomas "Mush" at home very often, but sometimes it slipped out.

I was torn. I wanted to wait and hear what Slick had to say, but the thought of Thomas lying somewhere hurt and alone made my stomach hurt.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I said, against my better judgment. "Just let me tell Slick where I'm going." I started up the steps but the boy reached out and grabbed my arm, almost causing me to drop Jamie.

"There's no time," he said urgently. "I'll come back and tell him what happened, I swear." He looked so sincere I finally gave in, setting Jamie on the ground and grabbing his small hand.

"Okay, take us to him," I said, squaring my shoulders and putting on a brave face for Thomas's sake. The boy smiled briefly and then gestured for me to follow him around the corner of the Newsboy's Lodging House and down the alley to a short fire escape that led up into a small room. I stepped through the doorway, holding onto Jamie's hand tightly as I peered into the darkness.

"Thomas?" I called softly. "It's me, Minnie. Are you okay?" I saw a form lying on a cot in the corner and hurried to it. When I knelt down next to it however, I fell back with a surprised cry as it was not Thomas, but body, wrapped up in a sheet. I knew in an instant that whoever it was laying there was dead. I drew Jamie close to me, backing up slowly; my eyes wide with horror.

"Recognize him?" A hoarse voice from the doorway made me turn around, almost knocking Jamie over in the process. The silhouette of a tall young man leaned in the doorway. "Oh wait, you couldn't recognize him because your brother _killed_ him before he had a chance to meet the rest of your lovely family."

I could hear the hatred dripping off his voice and took a step back, figuring a step closer to a dead, and probably very unsanitary, body was safer than a step forward towards the menacing figuring in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I want vengeance for my dead brother," the young man said, pointing to the body lying on the cot. I wrinkled my nose as I wondered how long the body had been there. The room did not smell _too_ bad so I figured it was not long. I wondered if he had dug it up.

"Well you've got the wrong person," I said in Tommy's defense. "My brother did not kill anyone. He's not capable of murder."

This seemed to make the man angry. He strode into the room and grabbed my arm roughly, jerking me to the side and causing Jamie to fall back on his bottom. He looked too stunned to cry, but my heart lurched anyway, afraid this obviously unstable young man would turn his attention onto little Jamie.

"Your brother Mush and my brother Swiper got into a fight over in Manhattan one day about eleven years ago or so. Mush knifed my brother in the back and got away with it. They pinned it on some other guy. But I know who really did it because I was there." He shook me slightly and suddenly backed me into the wall, about a foot away from the body. My back cried out in pain as my spine smacked against the hard wood. "And now Mush is going to know what it feels like to lose a sibling."

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the moonlight streaming in from the outside glint off something shiny in the man's hand. I realized it was a knife and opened my mouth to scream, my eyes wide with terror as I thought of Jamie. If he was going to kill me, what would happen to him?! The man slapped his dirty hand over my mouth and I shut my eyes tight, trying to twist away. I was able to turn quickly enough to cause him to stumble, but he grabbed my coat. I squirmed out of it and stumbled towards where I had heard Jamie fall. It was too dark to really see anything other than shadows and silhouettes, but I could tell that he was not where I had left him.

I looked around frantically, wondering where he had gotten to. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and realized the crazy young man had caught me.

"I've waited eight years for this moment," he growled, pulling me back against him. I could feel his rancid breath on my neck and I trembled as he ran his hand up and down my bare arm. "Ever since I found out from some of the newsies around that Mush had a sister. And a pretty one at that."

_Oh no, he thinks I'm Maggie! _Was the exclamation running through my brain. I scrambled to think of what to do to get me and Jamie out of this situation alive. My eyes scanned the place anxiously but there was still no sign of the toddler. My heart leaped up to my throat as I felt something wet and hot run up my neck. I shuddered in revulsion as I realized the man had just licked me.

"Too bad my agenda doesn't include a night of passion," he muttered, wrapping his hand slowly around my waist. I suddenly wished I had insisted on getting dressed before going out.

"Help!" I screamed out as loud as I could. "Somebody help me, please!"

The man growled and spun me around, slapping me hard across the face. I tasted blood and shuddered again. "None of that!" he said sharply. "I _was_ going to kill you quickly, but after that little stunt I think you deserve a more painful death. I won't want to miss the look on Mush's face when he discovers his precious sister was raped before she was brutally murdered.

He tore at the short sleeve of my nightgown and shoved me up against the wall. Before he could get much farther however, he suddenly grunted in pain and toppled over. Someone had jumped him from behind. I heard sounds of a scuffle across the floor and stumbled along the wall to make my way to the door. I wondered if this place had any electric lights and felt for a switch. I could not find any. However I did find a little boy standing in the doorway, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked and this time I was too relieved to correct him. I practically collapsed in front of him, gathering him into my arms. I looked up and saw a bunch of newsies making their way over from the direction of the Newsboy Lodging House. The fight behind me was growing more violent and I moved out of the way in order to let the group of young men enter the fray. A few of them were carrying lanterns and the room lit up so they could see who was fighting who.

I peered into the room but could barely see for all the bodies and flying dust. Finally they wrestled the insane man off of the person who had tackled him and dragged him out of the building.

"I'll get you yet! Just you wait! And for this I'll come after your little boy too!" he screamed at me as five newsies hauled him off. I remained crouched on the ground, clutching Jamie tightly to me and trembling from head to toe. Someone knelt in front of me and I looked up into Slick's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over my rumpled state. I pulled at the torn sleeve self-consciously; embarrassed that it was now hanging down my bare shoulder in a tattered state.

"I'll be fine," I assured him and pushed Jamie away so I could look at him. "How are you?" I asked him seriously. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, his eyes wide and bright. "No Minnie," he said in a soft voice.

"You've got a brave little brother there," Slick said, nodding to Jamie.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a slight frown.

"I mean, he was the one to come and get us. I guess he figured out something was wrong and went to get help." He grinned slightly and reached out to ruffle Jamie's hair as I hugged him again.

Slick glanced inside of the room where a couple of the newsies were still there with the lanterns. "You'd better come inside and take a look, Slick," one of the boys called out. "He's in pretty bad shape. Looks like that other guy had a knife."

I glanced over at Slick. "Who was it that helped me?" I asked, feeling bad that someone had gotten hurt on my account.

Slick did look like he wanted to answer. He stood slowly and turned towards the door. I stood and grabbed his arm. "Who helped me?" I asked more insistently.

Slick glanced over at me and sighed. "Who do you think?" he asked, looking at me pointedly and then down at Jamie. I looked down at Jamie as well and I felt my breath hitch.

"Not Cricket," I said softly in horror, covering my mouth with my head. Slick grimaced and I knew I was right. Picking up Jamie, I hurried into the room, stopping short when I saw him, Cricket, lying on his back in the middle of the floor, his prosthetic arm lying uselessly a few feet away from him. His face was bloody and he was breathing laboriously. They had torn away his shirt and I could see puncture wounds from the knife, two on his stomach.

I dropped to my knees beside him, barely hearing one of the newsies tell Slick they would get a doctor. Jamie sat down next to me, staring solemnly at the young man on the floor in front of us. I felt something warm and heavy drop across my shoulders and I looked up to see Slick placing my coat around me. I gave him a grateful nod and then turned my attention back to Cricket.

"I'll be right outside," Slick said in a soft voice. "The others are going to fetch a doctor. Don't move him." I nodded so he knew I understood. I waited until he left before taking up Cricket's one hand and holding it tightly between both of my own.

"My family must be a curse for you," I said, tears I did not know I had conjured rolling down my cheeks unchecked. "First you lose your arm defending Maggie and now this for me? Why did you do it, Cricket? You could have waited for the others. A few more minutes would not have killed me." Although I shuddered to think of what those few more minutes would have entailed. "You should have waited for back up. Why did you act so rashly?"

His eyes fluttered open and he turned his battered face slowly to look up into my eyes. A ghost of a smile flickered over his swollen and bloody lips.

"I . . . love . . . you," he breathed out painfully. I felt as though he had punched me in the gut, I felt so sick. I swallowed hard and lifted his hand to my face, resting it against my cheek.

"I love you too, Cricket," I said, choking on a sob. "I love you too." I could not believe I had just said that, but then I could believe it. Because it was true. I did love him. I had loved him. All this time. I had never stopped loving him.

His eyes traveled over to where Jamie was continuing to stare. He looked back over at me, a question in his eyes. One I knew he already had the answer to. But I nodded anyway, tears continuing to wet my cheeks with their moisture.

"You be alright?" Jamie said, reaching over and patting Cricket lightly on the shoulder. "You be alright."

"Yes Jamie, he's going to be alright," I said, reaching over and putting my arm around him, holding Cricket's hand down on my lap with my other hand. I pulled Jamie close, refusing to believe Cricket was going to be anything other than alright.

* * *

**Heh, we're drawing a little closer to the big reveal than I should like, but I figured I had made you guys wait long enough. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than it took to get this update up. Reviews always help!**


	6. Author's Note part II

I'm thinking of finishing up this story as well before I leave FanFiction, but I'm not entirely sure if I have any readers. It wouldn't be very long, most likely. Just a few more chapters to give the big reveal and the aftermath before the conclusion. But Carpe Diem is one of my best loved stories, so I figured I owed you guys an ending to the sequel if anything.

So what say you all? Yay or nay to completion?


End file.
